


Ice Cream

by animealyssa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: Lord Diavolo invited you and the brothers to his private beach for the day! While you are ready for some fun in the sun and relaxation, Beelzebub is hungry for some ice cream. Specifically, the one that’s melting in your hand and onto you.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 250





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> ........ i turned an innocent enough k-pop song into this i am sorry
> 
> yell at me on twitter @animealyssa and tumblr anime-alyssa

You had been thrilled when Lucifer informed you that Lord Diavolo had invited you to his beach. Up in the human world, it was summertime and you would always go to the beach. You knew that it wouldn't feel exactly the same, considering the sunlight was artificial, but you were plenty excited nonetheless. You had recruited Asmo to help you pick out a brand-new bikini to wear as well as a cover up slip. Of course, Asmo had tried to get you in something a little to risqué for your comfort and you vetoed him, but he did find something that you liked that was also sexy enough - an orange two piece with rhinestones on the strings for extra sparkle. You had tried it on in the fitting room and shown it off to Asmo, making the jaw drop of the demon of lust.

"Oh honey, you look good enough to eat - though I suppose that is _almost_ the point, hmm?" he had said to you.

"Really? Do you think he'll like it?" you had asked Asmo in return.

"Oh honey, Beel will not be able to keep his hands off of you." And so, you bought the bikini. Orange was his favorite color on you and you knew that, so you hoped you would get a reaction out of him. He tried to get you to model it for him before you all left, but you told him he would just have to wait. He wasn't to upset about it, god bless him - not that you even thought he would be.

You struck gold in the boyfriend department - Beelzebub was absolutely amazing. He was always down for cuddles, always had snacks, gave you plenty of compliments, and was built enough that no one ever dared come near you when you were with him. Not to mention that the sex was absolutely amazing. All around you had found yourself a winner - Beel was absolutely perfect.

The morning of the beach, you had gotten up extra early to make sure you showered and shaved to look your best in your new bikini. You put that on before you put on the cover-up, a semi-sheer black material, and your sandals. You had packed a small bag the night before and grabbed that before going down to the kitchen, meeting Beel there because of course he was already down there, getting the both of you breakfast. Smiling, you wrapped your arms around his stomach and nuzzled your head into his back.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said to you, before taking your arms off him and turning around to see you. His eyes went wide seeing you in the cover-up that _barely_ covered your ass and cut down your chest. He was drooling already and not over the food. "Wow." he stated.

"Do you like it?" you asked him with a small smile. He gave a quick nod, wrapping his arms around your waist and bringing you close to him.

"I like what I _can_ see of it." he said, pressing a kiss to your mouth, not lingering for very long before his stomach let out a mighty growl, making you giggle into his lips. "I'm hungry. Come on, let's eat." he picked up both plates he made for you both and walked into the dining room with you. When you went to sit in your own chair he pulled you down onto his lap, something he often did when the two of you were alone. Beel liked having you as close to him as possible at all times, something you didn't mind at all. When you ate together, he'd put you in his lap to keep you close and he would feed you some of his food when you finished yours, not wanting you to go hungry or anything. He was very sweet and considerate, something that you loved about him.

The two of you ate in silence, him much faster than you. He rested his head on your shoulder while you ate, the rest of the brothers starting to file in. Beel made no effort to move you, though, keeping you comfortably seated on his lap while you ate. When you were done, he lifted you up and placed you back down, bringing both plates into the kitchen only to appear shortly after with his seconds and thirds. You laughed when he was already chowing down, Lucifer chiding him to slow down before he got sick. Your boyfriend simply shrugged as this time he opted to sit in the seat next to you to finish.

"Beel, are you bringing your surfboard today or what?" Mammon asked his younger brother. Beel simply nodded, mouth full of food. Mammon laughed and rolled his eyes at his brother as you spoke up.

"I didn't know you could surf, Beel." you said to him. You really didn't know - and you thought you knew Beel pretty well. It shouldn't surprise you, though, as he was very athletic and worked out a lot.

"Neither did I." Lucifer added from the head of the table. Beel nodded again, turning to look at you.

"I'll show you how today." he commented before going back to his food, well on his way to being finished with his thirds by now. It wasn't long before Lucifer was calling everyone to finish up, the car that Lord Diavolo had provided to take everyone to the beach arriving to the house. You sat next to Beel on the way there, Asmo giving you a wink every once in a while. You felt like someone was staring at you the whole way there as well, and when you turned you could see Belphie out of the corner of your eye looking at you.

You thought Belphie still hated you. He did at first - for you being a human. But he was over that and you two had become friends, until you and Beel started dating. Now it was nothing but mostly cold shoulders if Beel wasn't around which hurt you. You had confided in him your feelings for Beel, the twin helping you confess to his brother, so you didn't know what had changed between you two.

You tried not to let it bother you as you got to the beach, everyone piling out. You were surprised when you felt warmth - real, actual warmth. The smell of salt water flicked through your nostrils and the sounds of the waves echoed through your ears. The sand looked incredibly soft and as you pressed your feet into it, you felt that it was warm, but not scorching hot due to sun. With a bit of magic, Lord Diavolo had managed to create the perfect beach. You never wanted to leave.

"So, what do you think?" Asmo asked you seeing your amazement. You felt Beel's hand on your shoulder as he nudged you closer to him, surfboard under his other arm. Asmo rolled his eyes at his younger brother's possessiveness over you.

"It's almost like a real beach back in the human realm, its beautiful." you said to him as Beel began to lead you to the beach. You and Beel laid down a blanket on the sand a few feet away from Asmo, Satan and Lucifer and their towels, Mammon and Levi already abandoning everyone else for the water with Satan trailing behind. Beel took his shirt off, leaving him in just his trunks, and now it was your turn to drool.

He was built - like, _really_ built. He worked out in his spare time and even helped others work out, earning himself a nice six pack of abs and very defined muscles everywhere else - that you think he wouldn't have because of how much he eats. But the working out helps him balance out the over eating from his sin and damn does it pay off.

Realizing that you had been staring a bit to long, you decided to avert your eyes elsewhere and reached for the bottom of your cover-up, pulling it up and over your head. You heard Beel gasp behind you as he finally was able to see the suit in all its glory, and your body too. You balled it up and turned to face him, going for your bag.

"I got it. Let me get the sunscreen for you." he said, taking your clothing and putting it in your bag for you, retrieving the sun screen that Asmo had packed for you both. "Let me put it on you?" he asked. You nodded, as if you were going to say no to his request anyways. Beel smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he turned you around to face the water. He brought you closer to him in one gentle movement and then you felt the slight chill of the sunscreen touch your back, making you shiver.

"Jeez, give a girl some warning next time!" you said jokingly, causing him to chuckle as he rubbed the cream into your shoulders and back.

"Sorry, baby. I'm just distracted by how beautiful you look - and sexy." he said to you honestly. Your stomach filled with butterflies whenever he complimented you normally, but this time you felt a slight clench in between your legs. God you hoped he didn't feel that you were starting to get a little wet already -

Without any warning, he started to work on the front of your body now, still having your back facing towards him. He started with the front of your shoulders and down your arms, before working his way to your chest. When he got to your chest, you felt his hand give a firm squeeze to one of your breasts, a gasp coming out of your mouth as you quickly looked to make sure none of his brothers were looking, which thankfully they weren't as he had moved to the other breast.

"Beel..." you said quietly. He let out a chuckle behind you as he moved down your stomach, pausing when he was done to get more sunscreen for your legs. God knows why but he started at the bottom this time of your left leg, going up your calf and to your thigh, then your hip. He repeated the motion on your other leg, only this time he went a little further up your thigh to touch the material of the bottoms, feeling its dampness. Beel let out a hum behind you as he brushed over your center gently, causing you to lean back against him slightly more. You felt a hardness on your back and thats when you knew he was just as turned on as you, if not more.

"All done." Beel said to you, removing his hand from in between your legs quickly. You turned around to fight back with him, getting you riled up and then leaving, when he shoved the bottle in your hands now."Help me now?" he asked. Nodding, you scooted yourself behind him and began to rub his back now, starting at his shoulders and working down to his lower back. You placed a gentle kiss on his neck, a gasp leaving his mouth, nibbling at the skin for a second before you moved around front to cover his chest.

You looked up at him briefly and saw that sweat was starting to make his orange hair stick to his face, from the heat or frustration you had no clue. You squeezed more into your palm and began to work at his chest, rubbing the scream in over his chest and shoulders, then spreading some down his arms. He looked down at you stone faced as you moved down his abs slowly, looking like he was holding a breath the entire time. When you got to his waist, you were _almost_ tempted to go under the trunks to help with his erection at least a _little_ when his hand shot out to grab your wrist, Beel almost knowing what you were about to do.

"Asmo is coming." Beel said through gritted teeth, taking the bottle out of your hand and trying to lay it over his crotch to hide the tent in his trunks. You turned and sure enough, Asmo was walking towards you currently.

"Come swimming with me! Lucifer and Belphie don't wanna come with me - come on!" Without giving you a second chance, Asmo grabbed you by the hands and dragged you up, a squeak coming out of your mouth as he did so. You turned to look at Beel, still flustered but laughing. "Oh my _god_ you two could not feel anymore obvious." he said as you walked into the water together.

"What do you mean?" you asked, the water nice and warm. Asmo laughed as you two slowly came closer to Mammon and Levi.

"All I am saying is that if you guys are going to fuck, there's a nice little hideaway cove about half a mile down the beach. Wait till the sun starts to set and then sneak away." he said to you, cutting the sex talk as you had just approached Mammon and Levi, splashing about. You stole the float Mammon was 'using' and took it for your own, Asmo hanging off the side of you. All was calm until you started getting splashed, to which you tried to retaliate but tipped over the float - almost. A pair of strong arms caught you and held you close. You turned your head to see Beel, a glare aimed at Mammon.

"My hero!" you said, trying to get his glare to go away. Mammon was Mammon, and it would have been your own fault anyway if you had gone over. It worked, and he turned to you and smiled. You wrapped your legs around his waist at that point as he held you up, still feeling a bulge against your body. _God_ he was so hard, you wanted to take him right then and there - but his brothers had other plans. Beel rested you back into the float and started to go after Mammon and Levi, Asmo following to tell his brother not to be too harsh on them.

“He’s in love with you.” Belphie’s voice nearly made you jump out of your skin, but he put his hands on the float to stop you from going overboard. His expression was unreadable, you couldn’t tell what was on his mind. “He looks all happy and goofy when you’re around him - more than usual.” he added, eyes darting over to his twin throwing Mammon under water.

“I love him a lot, Belphie.” you said to him. Belphie snapped his head over to look at you, expression softening when he saw the sincerity in your face.

“I know you do. I just - I miss my brother.” he said quietly. Your heart broke a little - Belphie was just lonely, not upset with you. It was true that Beel was spending more time with you lately, leaving his twin to game with Levi or just sulk. “It’s not your fault, you know. That’s just how he is.”

“I’ll talk to him.” you said to Belphie. Just as he was about to respond, you were rejoined by Beel and the others, all of them soaking wet. You had to laugh at Mammon being the most soaked out of them all as Beel came up between you and Belphie from behind, putting an arm around each of you. “Have fun?” you asked him.

“Yeah. You should have seen Mammon try to fight back, it was pathetic.” Beel said with a smile.

“Hey!” Mammon fought. Belphie retaliated with a splash to his face and just as things were about to get heated again, you all heard Lucifer calling to you from the shore saying food was ready. Beel picked you up and darted out of the water at the first mention of food, earning a yelp from you and a laugh from Belphie. Lucifer had grilled Helldogs for everyone, giving Beel his own plate. You and Beel turned to head back to your planet, but you stopped and looked to the twin.

“Belphie, come eat with Beel and I.” you said. For the first time in a bit, you saw Belphie smile as he nodded, following you over. If Beel was confused he thought nothing of it as the three of you joked throughout the time you ate. It was good to see the two of them together, even with you there.

Eventually, Beel finished eating and leaned you back against him, wrapping an arm around your waist and drawing you close again. You thought nothing of it at first, until you scooted back to be closer to him and you felt a familiar hardness on your back. _Oh lord, he’s still hard._ Beel was doing an excellent job at covering up his frustration as he was talking and joking with his twin as if nothing was wrong, but the way you felt his cock twitch against your back every time you laughed at something he said told you differently. Remembering what Asmo said earlier, you were about to turn around to figure out how to suggest the two of you take a walk without being an ass too Belphie, when Beel’s head perked up.

“Ice cream.” Beel said from behind you, looking to Mammon. You let out a small laugh at how quickly the switch flipped for him.

“What - how can you sense that?” Mammon asked from a couple feet away, opening a cooler by the grill.

“In any event, he’s not wrong.” Lucifer said. Turns out Barbatos had left an enchanted cooler of sorts on the beach filled with the creamy sweets. Beel wasted no time in getting up and getting the treat for you, Belphie and himself. Walking back with three cones scooped in his hands, one significantly bigger than the others that you knew was his, he passed them around.

“Thanks, Beel.” you said with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before you began your treat. He smiled back at you before he began to eat, silence coming over you once more. As expected with the heat and the chilled treat, it began to melt quickly. Dripping down your hands and wrist and onto your chest, you quickly tried to clean it up with your own fingers. You could feel Beel’s gaze tearing through you intensely at the sight. Was he… turned on? Foolish question, of course he was - he had been all day long.

He reached over and grabbed the hand that you were using to clean yourself and took it in his, noticing that he was already done. Turning his back to his brothers, minus Belphie who was passed out on your blanket, he brought your hand to his lips, beginning to lick and gently suck up the residue. You kept trying to eat and _not_ choke - why was this turning you on? You felt heat begin to pool in your stomach as he dropped your hand and then brought you closer to his lap, resting his forehead on yours. He was rock hard through his swim trunks and you thanked Diavolo that all his brothers were preoccupied - you assumed Asmo probably had a part in that, being the Avatar of Lust and all.

“You’re a messy eater.” he said lowly. You felt wetness starting to pool at your core as you were only able to sheepishly nod under his gaze, finishing your treat. You went to wipe your mouth, but Beel stopped you, holding your wrist in his hand. He brought his mouth to yours, capturing your lips with his to lick up the ice cream that had gotten on your mouth. By the time he was done you were spotless and unbelievably horny.

Fuck it. You need him and you need him _now_.

“Come with me - _now._ ” you said to him breathlessly as you pulled your lips off of his. You stood up quickly, lust in your eyes and fire in your veins. He got the picture and got up with you. Taking one last glance at his brothers, you both walked away in silence, leaving the group alone. You knew that you’d be covered by Asmo but also knew that they for _sure_ all knew what was going to be happening. After a couple minutes of walking in silence, the both of you to wound up to say anything, you reached the hideaway that Asmo was talking about. A little alcove made of rocks by the water - this had to have been made by someone for this reason.

You were swept off your feet as soon as you were within five feet of the area - the pieces coming together in Beel’s mind. You held back a yelp as Beel held you in his arms and then collapsed on the sand with you, your back on the sandy ground. He was panting above you, gone the soft sweet side of your boyfriend. He was now pent up, frustrated, he needed you just as much as you needed him.

You didn’t wait for him to make any moves, putting your arms around his neck and bringing his lips down to yours hungrily. He let out a loud moan, finally able to release some of the pent up tension. He wasted no time in reaching his fingers between your legs and under your bikini bottoms, smirking against your lips as he felt your wetness between your folds, your hips bucking to meet his fingers.

“Hmm… that ice cream was good, but you know it’s not my favorite taste.” he said in your ear, feeling your cunt clench at the thought of what he was going to do - or what you damn well hoped he was going to do. His mouth left your ear as he went to your thighs, placing a kiss on both of your thighs before tugging down your bottoms and diving his head between your legs.

“Fuck - Beel!” you moaned as his tongue began to work between your folds, his fingers circling your nub. He let out a chuckle against your mouth, the vibrations making your hips buck into his face to which he just shoved his tongue deeper into your cunt. His name was the only sound that left your mouth along with strangled moans, your hands in his hair gently tugging and pulling. With another groan falling off his mouth, you saw him switch into his demon form and you quickly grabbed hold of his horns. You felt the heat starting to boil over inside of your stomach, your high quickly approaching. “Beel - gonna - gonna - ”

“Come on my mouth.” he demanded below you. That was all it took before you were bucking your hips into his face and crying out his name, orgasm crashing over you. He continued to suck up your juices through your high, like a man starved. You trembled and clenched under him before falling limp, his tongue taking one last lick up your cunt before kissing its way up your body to land on your lips, being able to taste yourself on him. “You taste so good, babe.” he said to you.

You could feel his cock on your thigh - you longed for it inside of you. But there was something you wanted to do first, after all, he had been waiting all day for some relief. Pushing Beel up, you smirked as you had him lay backwards this time. His eyes widened as your hands went to the waistband of his swim trunks, waisting no time pulling his cock out.

“Need you - so bad - ” he panted. You shushed him quiet as you placed a kiss on the tip of his cock, the taste of precum on your tongue. He moaned at the feeling, head thrown back and eyes closed.

“I know baby. Let me help you first.” you said to him. Before he could fight back, you took him into your mouth as deep as you could, a moan falling off his lips. Almost protectively, his wings captured you as you began to bob up and down on his cock, hand jerking him at the base with what you couldn’t fit into your mouth.

“So - so good - won’t last - fuck - ” Beel babbled out, cock slightly twitching in your mouth as you moaned on him. He was panting now, sweat covering his body as you sucked him off. You didn’t know if it was possible but you felt as if he was only getting _harder_ on your tongue, drool and saliva falling down his cock as you worked. He let out another moan and you prepared yourself for him to release in your mouth until -

Beel pushed your head off his cock, brought his hands on your hips and dragged you up to his lap, over his cock, and thrust into you with a smack. You cried out at the contact, your hands going around his back and scratching into him. He let out a growl as he turned you around, ass to the sand, throwing your legs over his shoulders as he began to fuck into you just the way you liked it. His lips captured yours as you both moaned together, his wings still around your back pressing you closer to him as his nails left imprints on your ass.

“You - _nggh_ \- so good. Fucking delicious - you - _fuck_.” Beel tried to stammer out, getting lost in pleasure as he felt your walls tighten around him. You were at a loss for words - only being able to let out moans and cries of pleasure as he picked up his pace and rammed into you hitting a spot that had you seeing stars. Your hips started to meet his, the both of you edging yourselves closer to release. You knew he was close - you could feel it in his movements and you were no better.

“Beel…” you moaned as you felt yourself starting to tighten, but not quite break yet.

“Come on my cock, baby. I wanna feel you come - _fuck -_ ” Beel moaned into your ear and that command was all it took for everything in your body to snap as white hot pleasure took over. You arched yourself into his touch and let out a loud whine, his lips capturing yours and meeting his own moans as he fucked you through your release, desperate to find his own. “Gonna - inside - _fuck!_ ” Beel strung together words and moans of his own pleasure as you felt his cock twitch inside of you as he spilled his release in you, balls tightening against your ass and movements stilling as a days worth of pent up frustration was finally let out into you.

The two of you laid there, unmoving for a while as he pulled out and caught his breath. Eventually Beel sat the two of you up, sliding your bottoms back on and resting you in his arms and on his chest. He pressed kisses into your hair, making you nuzzle yourself into his chest.

“I can’t move, my legs are shaky.” you said to him with a laugh. Beel laughed behind you as he picked the two of you up, bringing you to the water and sitting the both of you down about waist deep.

“Looks like I won’t show you how to surf today.” he said with a laugh. You giggled back at him as he kissed your temple, the two of you enjoying the peace and quiet before you heard his brothers yelling in the distance. You rolled your eyes, leaning back into him and signaling to him you wanted to stay like this for a little while longer, to which he happily agreed to, silently.

You’d have to thank Asmo later for the tip.


End file.
